1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode chip, and especially to a light-emitting diode chip package body and a packaging method of the light-emitting diode chip package body.
2. Description of the Related
In general, the LED (Light-emitting diode) of prior art comprises a package substrate and/or an electric conduction frame and an LED chip disposed on the package substrate and/or the electric conduction frame. The LED chip has a plurality of pads electrically connected to corresponding joining points of the package substrate and/or the electric conduction through corresponding metal wires by wire bonding process. However, the packaging process according to the above packaging method wastes time. Thus, the output and the quality of the LED chip package body will not improve.
Furthermore, the size of the LED is increasingly small with the advancement of the chip process and the area of the pad of the LED chip is increasingly small. Thus, it is hard to carry out the wire bonding process on the small area of the pad.
With the employment of unique considerations and application of theories, and based on several years experience in specialized production of all flexible assembly systems and mechanisms, the inventor has come up with an innovative light-emitting diode chip package body.